In the past, attempts have been made to provide a bottle cap which has unique and duel features, such as the novelty bottle cap-toy-top of U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,651 in which they teach a bottle cap which when not in use as a cap, may be used as a toy-top. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,594 provides a bottle cap which is used as a cap but simultaneously may be used as a retaining element to secure an inflated balloon for a humorous or decorative effect.
These bottle caps are complete and functional for their intended use, however, nowhere in the prior art, nor in these references, do they provide a bottle cap which is disclosed by the present invention, which is a combination bottle cap and stackable toy, and due to its unique shape and size provides not only a cap but when not used as a cap can be used to build multiple variations of objects (similar to building blocks) when two or more caps are mated together.